


Everything's Silent in Fair Verona

by DeadAndAlive



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Engagement, Italy, M/M, Robber Tom, Sick Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadAndAlive/pseuds/DeadAndAlive
Summary: Tom wants to marry Harry, who's health is depleting. Who said Tom was above robbery?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Everything's Silent in Fair Verona

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally made for my English class which our professor asked us to make a story with these five words:
> 
> roofs  
> dwarves  
> cacti  
> grandmothers  
> oxen
> 
> Random, right? But I immediately thought of Frank Zhang in Italy (who is a character in another fandom entirely) but I've been planning this AU with Tomarry since before. My professor only gave me the chance to write it despite my packed schedule. Enjoy the drabble :)

On the cold night of fair Verona, the tilted roofs of the residences shone despite its chalky material. A hooded figure ran, narrowly avoiding the dwarves in front of some of the houses as he turned. A glint revealed itself through the runner's cloak, showing itself as precious jewels, slinging in the air and reflecting on the window's panes.   
  
The figure tripped suddenly tripped, narrowly catching the ledge of the balcony instead of the cacti lining it. Their breath hitched, ruby eyes widening in surprised exhilaration. They let out a breath they didn't know and continued running, praying to the gods that the stupid oxen their neighbor kept caring for weren't in front of his hideaway.  
  
Soon, the hood reached their destination. It was a bit small tastes, but it was home. Promising to send their neighbor flowers for keeping those oxen out of the figure's sight, the figure entered the house and removed their hood. Curly chocolate hair fell on his aristocratic face, a tired grin stretching his face.   
  
"Tom?" A voice called and the figure, now known as Tom, discarded his hood and sauntered inside the house. Tom wasn't above stealing. He and Harry knew that.  
  
"Harry?" Tom questioned, entering their bedroom where Harry was sitting near the windowsill. Harry hummed, smiling as he turning to the ruby-eyed boy standing by the doorframe.  
  
"I want to tell you something."

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit rough but because this was for my professor, I don't have the time to make it more poetic. I might edit this or re-post this entirely.


End file.
